The One Forgotten
by ADHD Ninja
Summary: Who is the one forgotten by the world and why has Chase concerned himself with her?
1. Prologue

"_I don't want the other one." The small girl said with a small smile. She had just lost one of her front teeth, so there was a small gap. She was six years old, yet she had the wisdom of an old woman._

_"__Why? This one is pathetic. Once I get enough money, I'll get you the new one." The older brother said with a grimace as he looked at the shabby work he had done at making a doll for his sister. _

_"__because you made it. This one is one of a kind." She wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him as much of a bear hug as she could manage. Not once did she let go of that doll and she never would._

Her words echoed in the back of Chase Young's mind as he looked down at the crudely made doll in his hand. He made this when he was ten and he let no one see it. Not even Shadow knew about it, all these years later. His guilt for not being there to save her, his ignorance for not letting her know how much she meant to him, that is what kept him going. She lost her life, and he lost his only treasure, his dear sister; the only one to truly believe in him.

The wind blew gently across the land as Chase walked out of his evil lair and onto the ledge. His hair danced in the gentle breeze as he looked up to the stars and held the doll over his heart. A single tear made its way down his cheek as one word escaped his lips.

"Bao..."


	2. Chapter 1

"Bao? That's a strange name." The brunette girl said to her new college roomie. She did not seem very impressed with the name or appearance of the college freshman. The brunette unpacked silken sheets imported from Taiwan, while Bao unpacked generic brand cotton sheets that anyone could get at a store.

"It means treasure in Chinese." The freshman replied. She was part Chinese and part Scottish, like her father, she had blue eyes. She had straight, black hair down past her waist. She put her suitcase under the bed that was on her side of the room. She was not going to let her roommate get to her.

"You don't look Scottish, so why don't you go back to Taiwan?" The brunette crossed her arms, a smug look on her face. She believed she was above every thing on earth.

"Its China. If you are going to make fun of where I come from, you should at least get it right. It makes you look uncultured and like a total idiot." Bao unpacked her clothes and put them in the dresser assigned by the college. She gave a half laugh when she turned around and saw the expression on her roommate's face.

"You take that back! Now!" the brunette demanded. She was not going to let a minority speak to her like that. She was better than everyone else or that is what she believed.

"There is no need to yell and no, I won't. This is America, I have freedom of speech. And its not like what I said was a lie." She resumed unpacking her things. _This girl obviously got whatever she wanted, spoiled little brat. I bet her parents paid her way into this school. She needs a great, big dose of reality with a wake up slap on the side. Oh well._

"You can't say 'no' to me!" The brunette yelled. She always got her way, always.

"I just did. Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Bao had just finished unpacking her books and set up her bulky laptop. She paid no attention to the brunettes growing anger, however, that may have been unwise.

"I'm going right down to the admissions office and demanding a new roommate!" the brunette grabbed her Prada coat and brand new Samsung Galaxy and stormed out of the room. Bao gave a puzzled look in the general direction of the door.

"What was that all about?"


	3. Chapter 2

"What is it Dojo?" a boy with an unexplainable large head with green glasses asked. The small green reptile looked up to his charges. He had not sensed a Sheng Gong Wu, but rather an old friend or at least their life energy. An image flew into his mind of the young girl he had come to love, she had been holding the doll her brother had made. Her brother...

Dojo took off like a speeding bullet towards the temple, he had to tell Master Fung. Chase's sister has been reincarnated. If Dojo had sensed it, then there's no doubt that Chase had as well. With the five monks right behind him, he came to the room where Master Fung sat in deep meditation. Okay, not that deep of meditation.

"Master Fung! Master Fung! I sensed her! She's Back!" Dojo cried. The monks stumbled to a halt, so as not to step on Dojo. He was out of breath, the lazy dragon.

"Who is 'she'?" Kimiko asked. For once she was less concerned about her phone and more focused on the situation.

"And why can Dojo sense her?" Raimundo added. He was secretly hoping it wasn't another Wuya, they all were.

"Calm yourselves. Now my faithful Dojo, tell us what it was you sensed." Master Fung said in an all to calm manner. Dojo was panting from the unexpected effort it took to get to Master Fung. He took a deep breath.

"Its Bao, she's back. I sensed it." Dojo said. The five monks gave each other questioning looks, that explanation had cleared nothing up. Master Fung stroked his beard, thinking. How to tell the monks.

"Who's...Bao?" Kimiko asked what everyone was wondering. All this secrecy was not helping the situation.

"Bao Young... Chase Young's younger sister." He replied.


	4. Chapter 3

"WHAT!?" All the monks said in unison. Not one of them thought Chase would have a sister. This was the biggest blow to the monk's yet. Apparently Chase turning into a giant lizard is the most normal thing, but him having a sister is unbelievable.

"Yes, he had a sister and he loved her very much from what Dojo has told me." Master Fung replied. He was not bothered at all by this. He was his usual calm, all knowing self.

"Chase Young is not capable of love Master Fung," Omi protested. There was no way that Chase had ever or ever would love someone, or anything for that matter. Omi refused to believe it. "He has tried on more than one occasion to snuff us in."

"Snuff us out." Raimundo corrected, "but Omi has a point, Chase has no regard for life of any kind. How could he possibly love his sister?" All the monks were thinking this and their curiosity was peeked.

"Dojo, I think it would be best if you explained." With that, all eyes turned toward the small dragon. As much as he craved attention, this was not what he had in mind. Dojo paused for a moment, thinking of where to start.

"Well, I guess the best place to start is the beginning." Dojo started, "I didn't meet Bao until Chase joined the temple. He joined when he was twelve, so she would have been eight. Believe it or not, Chase had been a very nice guy; he has just always been power hungry."

"Dojo, this is not clearing anything up!" Omi stated, upset that Dojo was not getting to the point. Ping-Pong nodded, agreeing with 'big brother' Omi.

"Let our little lizard hombre continue his story Omi." Clay said, lifting the brim of his hat with his thumb. Dojo did say he was going to start at the beginning.

"Thank you Clay, now where was I? Oh right, I first met Bao when she came to give Chase a basket full of herbs. Such a sweet girl, but here's the thing, she had no idea where the temple was. I'm still confused as to how she found it." Dojo put a finger to his chin, as if thinking of a possibility. Finding none, he continued, "She seemed beat up when she came to the gates. Chase, naturally, was the first to meet her. He asked if she was alright, how she got there, all that. Grand Master Dashi was awe struck when he saw her, so he let her stay the night. We were all wondering how an eight year old girl had made it to the temple all by herself."

"She sounds like one tough cookie." Clay said. This girl sounded like she could survive anything. They all knew how hard it was to get to their old temple on foot, so she must have been something.

"She must have lived as long as Chase has." Kimiko said, she couldn't imagine having another Chase around. Two of them plus Shadow equals big trouble and they have enough on their plates.

"If that is true Kimiko sefu, then how come we have not seen her before?" Ping-Pong asked. This was a valid point, the monks turned their attention back towards Dojo. He took a deep breath.

"Because, she died."


	5. Chapter 4

"You've been awfully quiet today Chase..." Shadow said catching a red dragonfly with her tongue, savoring the crunching sound. The Heylin overlord didn't look in her direction, rather he walked over to the looking pool and put his arm over it. An image started to form, a pale girl with long, black hair started to come into focus. She was walking through crowds of freshman wearing backpacks. There were upperclassman sitting at tables on either side of the walkway, advertising their different clubs and organizations; Drama, Orchestra, Art, etc. She seemed uninterested in the students calling for anyone they saw to join. A darker skinned young woman with a small Afro casually strolled up to the uninterested half Asian student.

"**Hey, you said that you would join a club with me. Bao? Bao!" The dark skinned student said. Bao turned her bored gaze to her tall African-American friend. Bao's gaze was met with a slightly agitated face bent down to her own. "Hello? Is anyone in there? I'd like my friend back." Sarcasm, this tool was very effective on Bao.**

"**Sorry, I was busy thinking of how lame all the clubs are. Why are you so adamant on getting me into a club anyway Danika?" Her friend was always trying to get her to do stuff. Throwing rocks at a hornets nest, shaving the cat, playing baseball, etc. **

"**Because, you said you would when we went to college." Danika stepped in front of Bao. When she stood up straight, she had a good seven inches on Bao's 5'6" frame. "You promised."**

"**We were nine. Are you really going to hold me to that promise?" Bao asked. Her childhood best friend could have a one track mind at times and whatever she was thinking moved at the speed of a bullet train. **

"**Yes." Danika crossed her arms. The look on her face, undeniable. Bao had lost this battle.**

"**Fine, let's join some pointless club that will take up precious study time." Bao said, flustered. She sighed.**

"**Good, now I don't have to kidnap you." Danika grabbed her friend by the wrist. Bao mock laughed. **

"**That was so funny I forgot how to laugh." Bao said in an over exuberant voice. **

"**I've already picked one out." she drug her friend to the last table on the left side. The young man with braces at the table seemed to be positively enthused that someone actually came to his table. The banner above his head read...**

"**ACAPELLA?!" Bao exclaimed.**

"Who's that?" Shadow wondered out loud, peering into the pool. Chase was staring intently at the image before him. He froze it on Bao's face. Shadow looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"It's true... she's come back," He leaned closer to the image. "my sister has come back to me..."


End file.
